The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a system for driving a seed meter via a flexible shaft.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a hitch assembly secured to a rigid frame of a planter or seeder. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
Certain seeding implements include multiple row units configured to deposit the seeds within the soil. In certain configurations, each row unit includes a metering system configured to deliver seeds to a seed tube which, in turn, deposits the seeds into the soil. By operating the metering system at a particular speed, a desired seed spacing may be established as the implement traverses a field. In certain configurations, each metering system is driven to rotate by a flexible drive shaft. For example, certain seeding implements include a rigid drive shaft oriented substantially perpendicular to the direction of travel. Multiple primary gearboxes are rotatably coupled to the rigid drive shaft, and configured to convert drive shaft rotation into rotation of a respective flexible shaft. Each flexible shaft, in turn, is coupled to a secondary gearbox configured to drive the metering system of a respective row unit in rotation. Consequently, rotation of the rigid drive shaft induces each metering system to rotate via rotation of a respective flexible shaft.
Certain secondary gearboxes include an integrated clutch configured to selectively interrupt rotation of the metering system. In such configurations, the gearbox housing includes a first receptacle configured to receive an end of the flexible shaft, and a second receptacle configured to receive an electrical conductor. The electrical conductor is configured to convey a signal to the clutch, instructing the clutch to engage or disengage. In certain configurations, the metering system is attached to a hopper that may be periodically removed for maintenance operations (e.g., emptying, cleaning, etc.). Unfortunately, the process of disconnecting the flexible shaft and the electrical conductor prior to removing the metering system may be time-consuming, thereby delaying seeding operations. In addition, if the operator neglects to remove the electrical conductor prior to removal of the metering system, the electrical conductor and/or the fastener coupling the electrical conductor to the gearbox housing may experience excessive wear.